Side Stories of Darkness WIthin
by Samuel98
Summary: Filler Episodes. These could be things that take place between chapters, during chapters, or before the story.
1. Team Chaotix

**Ahh… The side story I'll probably upload first. I happened to write three of these in one day, because why not. I said I would have side stories, so I'm gonna have side stories.**

* * *

**Song: Boss - Sonic 3**

Nicky and Miles ran after a sort of flying pod.

"Get back here!" Miles flew up to the pod in an attempt to ground it, but the man in the pod simply pushed him off.

"You'll have to do better than that! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"You're getting pretty annoying Doctor Robotnik!" Nicky yelled.

"I can say the same to you, you blue pest! Three schemes in a row stopped by a rodent and a fox. This hasn't been the month for me."

"We'll just keep beating you!"

"Not so fast!" A red echidna popped out of the ground right in Nicky's way.

Nicky skidded to a stop. "Whoa! What's your deal?"

**Song: Knuckles - Sonic & Knuckles**

"I want my Emerald back!" The echidna proceeded to attack Nicky and Miles. They could avoid his attacks with sheer speed, but when he actually hit something, they could tell that he was dangerous.

"What would we want with an emerald? I just wanna pound that scientist into the ground." Nicky protested, but the echidna wouldn't have it.

"Give me back the Master Emerald!"

* * *

Three weeks later, that same echidna, who went by the name of Knuckles, was tracking down that very scientist in order to retrieve the Emerald. "It's bad enough I only have a part of the Master Emerald, but now that's been stolen. When will I catch my break?" While he was walking, he ran into something big and green. He looked up and saw an old friend. "Vector!? Where have you been?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, you know, keeping Charmy out of trouble, looking for Mighty."

"Mighty's missing?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. Right now, me and Charmy suspect he was kidnapped by some scientist. Red jacket, travels around in a pod, wears glasses, and has goggles on his head. Seen him?"

Knuckles sighed. "I'm looking for him to. He stole my Master Emerald Shard." He explained his run in with the blue hedgehog that went by the name of Nicky, and his fox sidekick, Miles. "I think he prefered some other name, though. Oh well. The scientist is to the north. What's your plan?"

"Go running in with reckless abandon."

"Sounds like Charmy'll like this.

**Song: Final Boss - Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn)**

* * *

The blue hedgehog known as Nicky was traversing through a labyrinth with a black armadillo with a rad shell. He called himself Mighty.

"The exit's over here. But Robotnik will most likely be through here as well."

"Right you are. Go! My Egg Robos!"

Nicky and Mighty avoided the projectiles shot at them and ran towards Robotnik.

"What was your naming convention this time? Did you name them after their shape?"

The scientist was angry. "What!? Their supposed to look like ME! Their called Egg Robo's because of the shape of their bullets!"

"Lame. I kinda do see the resemblance, though. You are shaped like an egg…" Nicky destroyed a few of them, and saw Mighty make short work of a few as well. "Alright. From now on… you will be known as Eggman! Whaddaya think?"

"That's so insulting!"

"What ever ya say, Eggman!"

* * *

**Song: Sonic 2 ending**

Nicky and Mighty met up with Miles outside.

"Nicky! Are you alright?" He asked.

"Never better!'

Three mobians were running up to them.

"Vector! Charmy! Knuckles?" Mighty said when they were close enough.

"Where'd the scientist go!?" Knuckles asked.

"You just missed him, Red. Sorry." Nicky said.

"Oh, well."

**Song: Sonic Heroes**

"Eh. We'll get him next time. Together. Right Tails?" He looked at Miles expectantly.

"Huh?"

"You never liked the name Miles, so I thought I'd give you a nickname. What do you think?"

"I like it. But what about you?"

Nicky walked forward a bit, then turned around. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"By together, you mean the six of us?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah. I can see it now. Sonic Heroes!"

The group shared a look. "No." Tails was the only one who didn't like the name.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

Charmy Bee had a wide grin on his face.

**Song: Team Chaotix**

* * *

**Yup. That's the origin story. Yeah. I decided to start the side stories now. I've written three, but for plot reasons, I'll upload the other two after chapter 5.**


	2. The little Hedgehog

**My second Side Story, but depending on when the third get's finished, I may upload that first because it may be finished before I upload Chapter 5, which this story spoils very slightly. It takes place in the past, like the third will.**

**Song: Past Story - Fairy Tail**

A small hedgehog with gray fur found himself in a world much less threatening than the one he knew.

He sat up and realised he was on something soft. He got off of it and took a look around the room. "Was that… a bed?" The hedgehog stares at it for a second, then the door opened, and two hedgehogs entered. One was pink, and a little younger than the gray one, while the black hedgehog seemed to be older.

He'd never seen these people before. He panicked. He jumped back onto the bed and hid under the covers.

"Don't worry. We're like you." The pink one said.

"That can't be. The Soreans were all annihilated!"

"What!?" The black one yelled. "That can't be true! We're still going strong. Soreans have a big presence on every continent."

"Yelling at him won't help, Shadow." The pink one turned back to the gray one. "My name's Amy. What about you?"

The gray hedgehog peaked at them. "Silver. If you two are Soreans, then extend your wings."

Shadow and Amy did just that. From their underarms spread sort of leathery wings. Each had wings that matched their skin color. Amy had peach colored wings while Shadow's appeared to be more tanned.

Silver got out of the bed and extended his own peach colored wings.

**Nigiyaka Na Machi - Fairy Tail**

"So this boy came from the future?" A tall (to the kids) rabbit asked.

"We think so, Vanilla."

Vanilla looked at the kids. Shadow was a young boy of about six years old who was also found by the town, but even he doesn't know where he came from.

Amy was three years old, and the only one of the three children who was born here.

"Well, he can stay with me before he's old enough to take care of himself. Him, Rouge, and my little one on the way…" Vanilla became lost in thought. This was when Rouge decided to come downstairs. She was a bat of almost 8 years.

"You three can come with me for now. Let's leave Vanilla to her daydreams." _She's been like this ever since… six months ago._ Rouge recalled that traumatizing experience. _He will pay._

**So what happened six months before they found Silver? I'll give you a hint. It has to do with Samuel and Blyxil. But no. They did not have anything to do with it.**


End file.
